


The Turbid Ebb And Flow

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: People believe in Trent, despite everything, even if he doesn't feel like he deserves it.





	The Turbid Ebb And Flow

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kira asked Trent lightly.

Trent shook his head, unable to say what was bothering him. It wasn't like he had done much to deserve Kira's kind smile, or her heart, but it looked like he had both. "I'm just thinking...."

"What?" Kira asked, leaning towards him. It was a gesture that warmed him, but scared him as well.

"Thanks for believing in me," he said, finally. It didn't really follow, but it was at least something.

She laughed, but the sobered up. "I was scared for you, when we found out that you were evil. From the Gem, I mean."

"I was scared for myself." It was hard to describe it other than feeling that he was in the backseat of his own body sometimes. Like he had no control over what he was doing. "I'm just glad that Dad saved me."

His father hadn't been able to save himself, but he'd loved Trent enough to get him free from the Gem's influence. For all of Anton Mercer's strictness, he cared about Trent.

"Yeah." Her smile returned. "I'm glad you're back."

Trent smiled in return. "So am I."


End file.
